


Fanart for my fanfic 'Shifting View'

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what stands in the title. I thought since Chin and Kono only got a short scene in their animal form in the fanfiction I should make a fanart with the Five-0 team in their animal forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for my fanfic 'Shifting View'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501638) by [Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha). 



> Disclaimer: This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. The background is a screenshot from the TV series that belongs to CBS, the pictures of the animals are from various sites in the internet.

I made two versions, one 'raw' version and one with their names and the fanfiction title.

The size is 1069 x 600 pixels.

 

 Version 1:

 

Version 2:  


End file.
